The New Player
by xTsuizuru
Summary: As the tournament progresses, Kuroko suddenly starts wondering about an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first fanfiction and i'm kinda worried that no one will like this. Sigh. But well, enjoy?(:**

**-Disclaimer;**

**I own nothing, but the storyline. Characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Hiroyuki Yoshino.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ -**

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami's loud voice bounced off the walls of Seirin's gym. "Bakagami! Why're you late!?" The brunette coach yelled, slapping his head with a fan. The rest of the team sighed in exasperation. Did he have to show up late to the last practice before the fifth match? The match that decides whether of not they'll be able to participate in the tournament.

"Lower your voice, Kagami-kun." a teal-haired head spoke up, right next to the red-head.

Kagami, along with the rest of Seirin, shrieked and backpedaled.

"DON'T DO THAT BASTARD! I swear, one day you're gonna kill me." Kagami growled. "I apologize, but you were the one who called me, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated. "W-well.. oh shut up! Anyway, wanna go to Maji's today?" Kagami asked, relaxed.

"BAKAGAMI!" Hyuuga exclaimed. "We're still practicing for the match tomorrow and you..," The captain growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm gonna retire early.."

"Ano..." Kuroko spoke up, "I don't mind going, I've been craving a vanilla milkshake anyway."

"Man, you really gotta eat. Look how skinny and shor- Ooof! BASTARD! What was that for?!"

"I'm not short. You're just too big."

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair, then jabbed him back, "Uh-huh."

"Hey, Nigou missed you."

"..You wouldn't dare."

"Nigou, come here boy."

"KUROKO."

"Look Nigou, Kagami-kun missed you."

Seirin's team watched, amused, as Kagami, the 'tiger', ran away from a small husky puppy.

"KUUUROOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

A tick mark appeared on a certain coach's forehead, "If you guys don't stop fooling around.. I'll gladly quadruple your training. So... HURRY UP!"

"YES MAM!"

* * *

"Do you think our opponents are gonna be strong tomorrow?" Kagami asked his shadow as he began to devour his mountain of burgers.

"Ah, they're a new school like us, their basketball team was just made this year, so I can't be sure." Kuroko sipped his milkshake, calmly.

"Che, they better be strong! I'm so excited.. YOSH!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Don't forget to sleep again."

"...SHUT UP!"

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he got ready to go to bed. He stared out the window, "I hope we win tomorrow." Just as he was getting in bed, he caught sight of an old picture frame faced down. Kuroko slowly reached out for it and carefully flipped it over. It showed a younger Kuroko and a slightly taller orange-honey haired boy, staring at the camera with matching ecstatic grins.

"Where did you go... Shu?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. It depends if anyone likes it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention, this tournament is one that is completely made up! -still hasn't made a name for it.;-;**

**-Disclaimer;**

**I own nothing, but the storyline. Characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Hiroyuki Yoshino.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2-_**

"Kagami-kun, you didn't sleep again?" Kuroko asked, staring at the bloodshot eyes of a certain red-head. Kagami groaned in response, "I tried. I was laying in bed all night, but then I blinked and the sun came up.."

"Kagami-kun is an idiot."

"What! I dare you to say that _again, _you bastard!"

"Language, Kagami-kun, you really are a Bakagami."

"SHUT UP!"_  
_

"Bakagami will always be Bakagami, ne?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, who simply nodded in response.

The rest of the Seirin just simply kept walking, ignoring the noisy freshman duo. As they neared the entrance to the stadium, they caught sight of their opponent today. Seirin paused, letting the team go by first. This team.. they had a powerful aura.. they were strong, everyone could tell.

Kagami smirked at the team, excited for the match. "They look strong, all right.. I can't wait to play them! Let's go!"

Aida sighed and slapped the back of Kagami's head, "Be quiet! Our match isn't till an hour!"

"WHAT." Kagami moaned in despair.

On the back of the team's shirts read

'_Josui High'_

* * *

_In the locker_ _room-_

"Alright, make sure to take this team seriously, even if they're a new school. Kuroko, Kagami, we'll be counting on you. Don't fail us!" Aida gave some last minute advice.

"Yes Coach!"

"Of course, we're gonna be number 1 in Japan after all!"

* * *

**PHEEET!**

"Teams line up your players!"

"Come on, let's win this and move on to the real tournament!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"HAI!" Chorused the team.

* * *

"Eto.. Seirin.. can you get your fifth player out here? We need to get started." The referee asked. '_Sigh. Of course.'_

"Ano.. i'm right here." A hand popped up, next to the referee, causing him to squeak. Seirin's players jumped a little, for they thought Kuroko was on the other side of the line. While Josui's players took a step back, they quickly regained their composure.

"O-oh! Okay.. Well then, bow."

Players from both side bowed to each other. "Let's have a nice game!"

**PHEEET!**

_"TIP OFF"_

Kagami quickly jumped and passed the ball to Izuki, who passed it to Kuroko, then Hyuuga, making a quick three-pointer.

"3 points! Let's keep it going!"

The players on the bench cheered, "GO SEIRIN!"

Josui's players merely smiled, '_shall we?_' "Alright! Get your head in the game. Let's show them Josui's power!" Gai yelled._  
_

"HAI!"

* * *

_'Gai Tsutsugami, captain of Josui's basketball team, a junior.. Strong shooter, position.. obviously shooting guard, fairly tall with a lean yet well built physique, light colored skin, long blond hair and blue eyes, has a strong form.. from a no-name middle school, excels in basketball, baseball, tennis, and badminton. He seems to have strong arms since all the sports he excels in has to work with arm power.. A pretty good match for Hyuuga, eh? He's a smart guy, with straight A's. Family.. consists of a mother, father, and sister... That's all I could_ _find on him..' _Aida pondered about this new team's captain.

_'Hmph. Still.. Seirin will win! No matter who or what we face!'_

* * *

Gai jogged up to the middle of the court, "Formation D." Then in a blink of an eye, Yahiro was sprinting towards the net, with Izuki hot on his trails. "Oh no, you don't!"

Kagami jumped in front of Yahiro, bringing on a 2 on 1 defense. "You're not getting past me!"

"Hmph." Yahiro smirked, then ran right past Kagami, "What'd you say? I wasn't getting past who?" Yahiro laughed and passed the ball to the left, right where Souta was waiting.

* * *

_'Yahiro Samukawa, point guard, from a no-name school, also a junior.. good build and form, peachy colored skin, short-ish brown hair and grayish eyes. Quick and smart, gets straight A's, excels in basketball, tennis, and track. He really is fast though, to get past Kagami so easily.. Family.. mother, father, sister. Seems like he's gonna be trouble.. as well as Gai.. no, it seems like the whole team is strong, after all..' _Aida sighed and looked at the next player on the list.

_'Next.. Souta Tamadate, power forward of Josui, ..also from a no-name school?.., he's a sophmore, straight A student, tch. Are they all smart?.. Short black hair and black eyes, peachy colored skin, good build. Excels in basketball, swimming, and hockey. Family.. his father. What is this? I've only been through three files yet.. they already seem amazing.. all of them excel in more than one sport and are smart, not to mention handsome.. I was kinda hoping we would be able to breeze through this..' _Aida's left eye twitched. _'That was a mistake, I was the one to say not to underestimate them too..tch. I learned my lesson.'_

* * *

Souta immediately acted, running closer to the net and shooting a three-pointer. The ball went in with a swish, bringing the score back to equal. This whole thing happened in a couple of seconds.

"Woah! Josui made a fast comeback!"

"Did you see that speed?!"

"That pass was so cool!"

"That was amazing!"

The audience roared in pleasure at seeing the performance given to them by Josui. Gai smiled and turned to Seirin, "I suggest you don't underestimate us at all. We may be a new team, but that doesn't mean we're weak." Then he turned and began getting ready for the comeback that was sure to come from Seirin.

* * *

**So I decided to continue, Thanks for the reviews! It really made me happy to see them.(: Right now, i'm only focusing on Josui's team, after I finish explaining the players then i'll really move on to the game. That includes Kuroko's passes, Kagami's dunks and everything, so yeah.**

_**Ahh! There's about 1000 words for this one! HUGE improvement from the 400 words from chapter 1, don'tcha think?**_


End file.
